


Beach Day

by summer_of_1985



Series: There's Only One Rule. Pick a Partner Who Knows What He's Doing [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Six Weeks Before Episode: s04e12 Darkness on the Edge of Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: The Charming-Swan-Mills family spend a day at the beach during the Six Weeks of Peace.





	Beach Day

It had been almost a week since Rumplestiltskin had been forced over the town line by Belle, Storybrooke has been really peacefully and the whole town was living in the quiet.

But today was one of the hottest that the town has witnessed since Emma and Henry broke the curse. Today, Emma wanted to take Henry to the little beach that is here.

Well, it was actually Henry who wanted to go to the beach with his birth mother and his grandparents, as a small family day out (except for Regina who had 'official mayor things to do', as well as the dwarves who had a habit of getting into the holding cell). 

* * *

Emma was lounging on one of the beach towels they'd brought to the small and secluded beach. The beach itself was a strange mix of quiet and noisy, with young children playing in the water and parents relaxing. She had her sunglasses protecting her eyes from the sunlight. She'd taken her cover-up off, leaving her in a white one-piece (she is modest, plus Henry would get very embarrassed) with 'BEACH PLEASE' on it.

Her mother, Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard was sat up, in a dress unlike what she would usually wear, entertaining baby Neal.

Emma knew someone was leaning over her, as there was suddenly some shade over her eyes. Thinking it would be her father, telling her to put another layer of sunscreen on, she lifted her sunglasses, opened her mouth, and saw Henry peering at her.

"Mom, can I go get some ice cream?" He asked, plopping himself down at her side, as Emma sat up, bits of sand in her hair and places she questions got there but also doesn't want to know.

"Course, kid," Emma reached into the bag she had brought with her and pulled out some dollar bills. "Get me one as well?" She asks.

"Sure thing, mom," Emma smiled, she may not have raised Henry, that was all Regina, but between the two women, they had a good kid on their hands.

She watched her son run off to where the ice cream cart is, seeing some of his friends (since the first curse was broken, he'd gotten out of his shell more), and she was happy to see him happy.

Then she felt like she could have jumped completely out of her skin, as a warm hand made contact with her back (her dad?), then a cool piece of metal. Killian.

She twisted her head and saw him focused down at her, brushing bits of sand away.

"I know I've got sand everywhere on me, but I'll only get more on me when I lay back down," Emma said, reaching her hand behind her back and held Killian's hand.

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable, that is all, love," Killian said, properly sitting on the sandy beach next to her, lifting their intertwined fingers over her head to rest of Emma's lap and allowed his hook to flow through Emma's locks she'd tied away with an elastic band.

Emma smiled sweetly at him, as Henry came running back to his mother, ice cream in each hand.

Henry handed the ice cream which had one of those Flakes she loved so much stuck in it and raspberry sauce drizzled on it. Emma turned her smile to Henry and was given a small amount of change from the dollar bills she gave him. "Oh my god, I have change!" She joked, throwing it into her purse, to deal with later on. 

* * *

Emma must have been a good three-quarters of the way through her ice cream, Killian being an attentive gentleman and wiped away any ice cream that ended up on her nose or around her mouth.

"May I try some, love?" He asks, watching Emma pull the remaining bit of Flake from the ice cream between her pointer and middle fingers.

"Of course," she held it in his direction, and once he had his hand wrapped around her, she took her eyes away from him to her son and baby brother who were happily playing in the sand, making sandcastles from the buckets that Henry brought - he commented about Regina bringing him to the beach on really sunny days when she wasn't supposed to be in office.

Baby Neal was babbling away in his own baby language when Henry lifted his uncle into his lap so that the baby can help with the sandcastle. Henry tips it upside down, and the help of some weak pats from Neal, Henry revealed the sandcastle - it was missing bits and was a bit misshapen, but nothings perfect.

Emma gave a smile to Mary Margaret (something she'd been doing more often since coming back from the past with Killian) and turned round to the pirate holding her ice cream to see him studying the cone.

She smiled and quietly giggled over what he was doing, and spoke up. "You're supposed to eat it, it's made of a wafer. Kind of similar to the waffles at Granny's but not as sweet or syrupy," she explained, bringing it closer to her face and took a bite (like showing a young child that it's ok to eat).

Killian slowly brings it to his face, and also takes a bite. The ice cream hit his teeth, making him whine as he let go of the cone and held his mouth.

Emma rolled her eyes and put the remaining Flake into her mouth, despite it being a little bit melted. "It's like being with a toddler!" She exclaimed, taking another bite of her cone. 

* * *

Emma had finished the cone and was handed a wet washcloth by Snow to wipe her fingers, and Emma threw the packet to Henry, it flew over his shoulder and landed perfectly at his side.

She smiled at her son and leaned into Killian's chest. She didn't need to turn around and look at him to know that a massive smile as blossomed on his face, as Killian's arms wrap around her waist, his hand and hook holding her waist (it's almost as if his hook was made to hold her waist), as his head nuzzles into her hair and presses a kiss to her cheek.


End file.
